


Sammy's Time at Stanford - ART.

by Renezinha



Series: Art inspired by Fanfiction. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Chibi Dean Winchester, Collared Sam Winchester, Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub relationship, Fanfic inspired art, Illustrated, M/M, Nurse!Jimmy Novak, Polyamory, Switch!Jimmy Novak, Switch!Sam Winchester, lineart, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Artwork made by me for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM">ZoyciteM</a>'s story.</p>
  <p>Lineart of the boys sleeping in the first<i>'chapter'</i>, colors in the second.<br/>Dr Novak and Sam in the third.<br/>Dr Novak and Dean in the fourth.</p>
  <p>Anyway, hope you like this. =)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sammy's Time at Stanford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661583) by [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM). 



  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=28bwn02)  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally able to color this, so...here it is. Hope you like. =P

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2rnv3o3)   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Jimmy, i mean _Dr Novak_ , with Sam.
> 
> Hope you like. =)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10xg65e)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like Nurse Novak, yes? So here's another drawing of him. With Dean this time.
> 
> Dean's having a major nosebleed, send help(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! 8)

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=53slcz)


End file.
